teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
A Promise to the Dead
"A Promise to the Dead" is the eleventh episode of Season Four of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis & Ian Stokes and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the fifty-ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on September 1, 2014. Synopsis Deaton visits Eichen House in a search for answers to Derek's situation; Liam's horrific hallucinations costs a win for the lacrosse team; Scott plans a magical night for Kira and himself which soon turns into a nightmare beyond imagination. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Guest Staring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *John Posey as Dr. Conrad Fenris *Steven Brand as Dr. Gabriel Valack *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot Co-Staring *Claire Bryétt Andrew as Sydney *Mark Elias as Patrick Clarke *Dakota Gorman as Kalissa Trivia *Tyler Posey's father, John Posey, plays the character Dr. Conrad Fenris in this episode. Connections *Mentioned in dialogue - Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) *Mentioned in dialogue - Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) Quotes :Sheriff: We're going to be okay. And at least for the moment, I can afford to take my son and his girlfriend out to dinner. Malia, what's your favorite food? :Malia: Deer. :Sheriff gives her a peculiar look :Stiles: Pizza. She likes pizza. ---- :Stiles: Everything's fine. I got a text from Scott this morning and he said he might be a little late. :Liam: Well, how late is late? Is he always late? We're playing Devenford Prep again and this time it's an actual game. He shouldn't be late. :Coach: up to them Who shouldn't be late? :Liam: Scott and Kira. :Stiles: They might be slightly late. :Coach: Slightly late is still late. What are they doing? :Stiles: They're doing something that's going to make them slightly late. :Coach: What could Scott and Kira be doing right now that's more important than playing in the first game? :Stiles: Oh, Coach. ---- :Derek: Scott tries to return the Deadpool money It's not even mine. It belongs to Peter. :Scott: Where's your money? :Derek: You're standing on it :Scott: There's another vault? :Derek: laughs No. I own the building. And I have my own bank accounts. All the money from the vault was Peter's. I think we'd actually be better off if the rest never came back. ---- :Patrick: It's Kalissa, right? :gagged, just nods :Patrick: I guess you're coming to a certain conclusion. You're not going to be leaving here. It's okay that you're scared. See, contrary to traditional culinary practices, it actually tastes better for someone like me when the kill's been frightened. :starts crying :Patrick: Look at me, Kalissa. Open your eyes. :still crying, he gets angry :Patrick: Kalissa. OPEN YOUR EYES! :Patrick: Deaton appears, he and Patrick fight Okay, wait! Stop! The dead pool's over. You're not going to get paid. It's over. :Dr. Deaton: I'm not here to kill you, Patrick. I'm taking you back to Eichen House. Where they know all about your culinary practices. :Patrick out, goes to free Kalissa :Kalissa: Are you... Are you a cop? :Dr. Deaton: Veterinarian. ---- :Brett: You okay? :Liam: We lost. :Brett: But you're okay, right? :Liam: Why'd you do that? Why'd you help me? :Brett: Because of Scott. He saved me. He saved all of us. Do you know how lucky you are? :Liam: What do you mean? :Brett: Scott's a True Alpha. That means he didn't get his power because he was born with it. He didn't get it by stealing or killing someone. He earned it. You're not strong just because you can lift a lot of weight now. You're strong because you endure. Satomi calls it strength of character. You're lucky to have him. ---- :Mason: video games When did you get so good? You been practicing? Or did you just suddenly get superhuman reflexes? :Liam: Uh... Practicing. ---- :Scott: What do you want from us? :Kate: I want a little bit of insight, Scott. :Scott: To what? :Kate: My family. The Argent family has been around for over 400 years. A powerful, wealthy, aristocratic family of werewolf hunters. But yet somehow, in less than a year, this great family is decimated by a teenage boy. So my question is simple. What the hell is so special about Scott McCall? ---- :Dr. Deaton: I came through on my end of our bargain. Now it's your turn. All I want to do is talk to him. :Dr. Fenris: The last person that went in to see Valack left the room but not the building. All they did was talk. :Dr. Deaton: I'll keep that in mind. ---- :Deputy Parrish: is pinned to the sewer wall by a metal bar, Parrish is trying to get him out I'm sorry. I can't do it myself. It's not bending back and it's not coming out of the wall. :Chris : Leave. :Deputy Parrish: I can't do that either. I need you to help me. I know you're hurt and tired, but I need you to gather everything you've got and help me. :Chris: I've got nothing. :Deputy Parrish: Grab the bar, sir. :Chris: I've got nothing left. Please, go. Just go. You're running out of time. :Deputy Parrish: You know what you need? Adrenaline. There's two ways to get it. Fear and anger. Since you don't look like a guy who's afraid of anything, you need to get angry. You need to get so angry that your brain lets loose every bit of adrenaline it has left. :Chris: I'm too tired to be angry. :Deputy Parrish: Okay. I don't know much about you or what you've been through. But Lydia told me some of it. And I know about Allison. I know how she felt about Scott. And I think if she knew what was happening to him she'd be pretty angry. At least angry enough to try one more time to get the hell out of here. So whatever trigger you need, if it's Allison, or your sister, or Peter, use it. Use it right now. ---- :Kate: Tell me, Scott. They ever teach you the myth of Artemis and Actaeon in school? No? I didn't think so. Well, Artemis was a goddess. And Actaeon was a hunter that happened to see Artemis bathing naked one day. This did not make the goddess too happy. In fact, she was so angry, Artemis turned Actaeon into a deer and this sent his own hounds into a frenzy. He was actually torn apart by his own hunting dogs. :Scott: What are you doing? :Kate: slightly wickedly I'm not gonna turn you into a deer. But you are about to become something unrecognizable to your friends. They won't know what they're fighting. Or killing. Soundtrack *Hide - Little May *I Need My Memory Back (feat. Aja Volkman) - The Glitch Mob *Faded - Afrojack *Gold - FMLYBND *Given the Chance - The Kite String Tangle *Belgium - Gesaffelstein *Cain - Cousin Marnie Category:Season Four Episodes